Kang Dagang
by BDGjarvoo
Summary: Chapter 2 !, Kang Dagang Uzumaki Naruto balik lagi !. seorang tukang dagang handal yang apa aja dijualin !, mulai dari makanan ampe barang-barang dijualin sama dia, ( terinspirasi dari Kang Dagang WIB.)
1. Chapter 1: Naruto jualan Bakso.

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda berusia 20 tahun berprofesi sebagai tukang dagang. WHATTTT GAK SALAH TUH !, sayangnya semua itu benar.

Disaat teman-temannya memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Naruto memilih bekerja sebagai tukang dagang. Apa aja dijualin, mulai dari aneka makanan sampai barang-barang dijualin.

Kedua orang tua Naruto sih mensupport Naruto, soalnya kan pekerjaan halal, yang penting gak nyusahin mereka , begitu pikirnya.

Yuk kita intip kesehariannya !!!!.

Kang Dagang.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : apa aja yang penting bukan M

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Garing and Many more.

Genre : Humor.

Terinspirasi dari kang dagang WIB.

Enjoy the fic _

Chapter 1 : Naruto jualan Bakso.

Sore hari di kota Konoha entah kenapa begitu panas, sepanas dia yang dilamar orang lain. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kiba dan Chouji seharian ini.

Mereka berdua adalah Mahasiswa jurusan teknik sipil, di Konoha University. Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas di kampus, akhirnya mereka berdua memilih untuk ngadem di teras kosan.

" Laper nih." Entah sudah berapa kali Chouji mengatakan kata lapar, soalnya dari siang Chouji cuma ngemil goreng tempe sama air putih doang.

" Gua juga laparr, kita tunggu tukang makanan lewat." Gerutu Kiba yang juga lapar sambil tiduran di ubin yang dingin.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sepasang kekasih yaitu Neji dan Tenten yang baru pulang dari kampus.

" Kenapa lu berdua tiduran disini, udah kaya paus terdampar aja." Neji cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman kampus nya tiduran.

" Kita lagi ngadem nih, sambil nungguin tukang makanan dateng." Ucap Kiba sambil membuka bajunya, soalnya gerah.

" Emang, tukang makanan suka lewat sini ?." Tanya Tenten.

" Ya suka lewat, tungguin aja entar juga datang." Kiba akhirnya membawa kipas anginnya agar lebih adem, sungguh kreatif nih anak.

Benar kata Kiba, 15 menit kemudian datanglah tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto yang menggunakan topi dan membawa handuk lengkap dengan tas kecil , sambil mendorong gerobak basonya.

" Bang berhenti dong !." Ucap Kiba, akhirnya Naruto pun berhenti.

" Ayo atuh jajan jajan." Teriak Bang Naruto.

Kiba dan Chouji pun menghampiri Naruto, tetapi terheran-heran dengan tulisan di gerobak Naruto yang berjudul "Bakso Raja Ampat."

" Eh Bang, biasanya kan bakso Malang, bakso Solo, kok ini Raja Ampat ?." Celetuk Kiba panjang lebar.

" Iya nih." Ucap Chouji sambil mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan.

" Itukan yang biasa-biasa, kalo saya Bakso Raja Ampat beda nih." Naruto dengan bangganya.

" Apa bedanya ?." Tanya Kiba.

" Kuah nya gak pake penyedap."

" Wihh, terus pake apa dong." Kali ini giliran Chouji yang nanya.

" Raja Ampat, kuahnya pake air laut." Celetuk Naruto sambil nyengir.

Kiba pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Nih tukang bakso paling absurd yang gua temuin. Batin Kiba di dalam hati, kalau di dalam sumur entar nyemplung. Sementara Chouji cuma ketawa-ketawa.

Tak lama kemudian Neji dan Tenten menghampiri gerobak Naruto.

" Oy Kiba, katanya laper kok belum beli ?." Tanya Neji.

" Eh Bang, baru tau ada Bakso Raja Ampat." Tanya Tenten kepada Naruto.

" Itu mah yang biasa, ini kuahnya pake air laut."

Neji dan Tenten pun cuma melongo mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto pun membuka panci baso nya, dan keluar lah asap yang mengepul keluar.

" Ayo nih, asap nya duaribuan." Naruto pun mengeluarkan mangkuknya.

" Tukang Bakso matre nih !, Asap aja di jualin." Kiba protes, Naruto Cuma cuek babi.

" Ayo jajan atuh, saya jauh-jauh dari rumah." Kali ini Naruto protes, dari tadi ditanya mulu.

" Ini Daging sapi Bang ?." Tanya Neji, soalnya dia curiga, sama nih Tukang Bakso.

" Daging sapi pilihan dong !, soalnya sapi yang milih sendiri." Naruto pun mengeluarkan satu Bakso menggunakan sendok, dan diperlihatkan kepada Neji.

" Ngawur nih Abang nya, mana ada sapi yang sendiri." Protes Tenten, gak terima dengan alesan Bang Naruto.

" Jadi beli kagak nih, kalau gak mau beli, saya mau pergi ke tempat lain." Bang Naruto ngambek, dari tadi nanya mulu nih pelanggan.

" yaudah, beli dua porsi Bang, yang pedes yak." Akhirnya Neji beli juga Baksonya.

" Sip, tunggu bentar yak."

" Eh, kok si Neji duluan, kan gua yang pertama." Kiba protes karena disalip duluan oleh Neji.

" Akang ini mah beli, kalau lu mah nanya doang." Celetuk Naruto, yang ngebuat Kiba pundung.

" Bener nih kata Abang ini, lu mah dari tadi nanya mulu." Entah kenapa Chouji malah ngebelain Bang Naruto.

Setelah menyajikan Bakso buat Neji dan Tenten, akhirnya Bang Naruto ngebuat pesanan buat Kiba dan Chouji.

Kiba yang bosan menunggu pun, menghampiri Bang Naruto, sekedar basa-basi biar gak bosen nunggu, soalnya nunggu itu bosen, apalagi nunggu doi peka.

" Eh Bang, Abang kan tukang bakso saya mau nanya dong." Tanya Kiba.

" Nanya apaan?."

" bedanya, Bakso Malang sama bakso Solo apaan Bang ?."

" beda KTP !." jawab Naruto nge gas.

" Hahahaha, oy Kiba, Abang Bakso nya ngambek tuh." Chouji ketawa lagi, gak tahan liat Kiba dimarahin sama Bang Naruto.

" Ya jelas beda, Bakso Malang ya di Malang, kalo Solo ya di solo." Celetuk Bang Naruto ngawur, sebenarnya sih bener juga perkataan Bang Naruto.

Akhirnya pesanan Kiba dan Chouji pun sudah jadi. Sambil menunggu ke empat orang ini makan, Naruto pun duduk disebelah Neji dan Tenten yang lagi asik makan.

" Eh, Bang mau nanya dong, kalo sehari penghasilan dagang Bakso berapa ?." Tanya Tenten.

" Penghasilan ?, Ya namanya dagang, kadang-kadang untung, untung-untung kadang." Ucap Bang Naruto sambil membuka topinya.

" Maksudnya sehari dapet kalo pelanggan nya rame ?." Kali ini Neji nanya dengan kepedesan (?).

" Kalo rame 200 rebu."

" kalo sepi ?."

" 3 juta."

" Eh Bang, gak kebalik tuh." Tenten heran.

" Kalau sepi, ya gerobak nya saya jual." Ucap Naruto polos, yang ngebuat Neji dan Tenten sweatdrop.

" Oy Neji, jangan ditanya nih Tukang Bakso, jawaban bikin kesel !." Kiba yang dari tadi kesel sama ulah Bang Naruto.

" Kok gitu sih, kalau kalian gak nanya, nih cerita kagak bakal lucu." Celetuk Naruto polos. Sementara yang lain Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sama nih Tukang Bakso.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Gadis cantik, yaitu Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi jurusan Kedokteran yang menghampiri gerobak Bang Naruto, kayaknya mau beli nih. Disusul Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

" Bang, beli Baksonya dong !." Teriak Sakura.

" Iya siap Neng !." Naruto semangat, karena pembeli nya cantik.

" Neng !, Tumben supirnya ikut beli." Celetuk Naruto polos, sementara Kiba dan Chouji yang mendengar Naruto ketawa-ketawa di belakang.

" HAHAHAHA, SI SASUKE DISEBUT SUPIR !!."

Sementara Sasuke cuma diem aja, entah jaim, entah sakit perut.

" Bukan supir Bang, temen." Ucap Sakura, takut Sasuke ngambek.

" Habisnya kayak supir." Naruto cuma nyengir.

" Sakura, mending jangan beli Bakso disini deh." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

" Eh, kenapa Sasuke-kun, kata temen Kampus ku, Bakso ini enak loh." Sakura heran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

" Yaudah cepet beli deh." Sasuke pasrah.

" Bang 2 porsi pedes dibungkus ya." Akhirnya Sakura mesen.

" Siap !."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Sakura sudah jadi, Bang Naruto pun memberikan bungkusan Bakso kepada Sakura.

" Berapa Bang totalnya ?."

" Semuanya jadi 15 ribu, eh iya ada bonusnya." Ucap Bang Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Hah, apa bonusnya Bang ?." Tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Bonusnya, no WhatsApp saya ." Ucap Naruto polos.

Sakura cengo, Sasuke sudah siap menerkam Kang Dagang. Dan pada akhirnya terjadi adegan Tom and Jerry antara Sasuke dan Bang Naruto.

" GUA KAN CUMA BERCANDA, SUPIR NYA GALAK AMAT !!!."

" GUA BUKAN SUPIR KANG BAKSO SABLENG !."

TBC...

Saya berterima kasih kepada :

Allah SWT.

WIB ( Waktu Indonesia Bercanda).

Ridwan Remin inspirasi saya.

Kopi Torabika Cappucino.

Marlboro Filter Black.

Dan semua yang telah membaca Fic gaje saya.

Have a great day !.

See you in another day !


	2. Chapter 2 : Naruto jualan Nasi Goreng

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda berusia 20 tahun berprofesi sebagai tukang dagang. WHATTTT GAK SALAH TUH !, sayangnya semua itu benar.

Disaat teman-temannya memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Naruto memilih bekerja sebagai tukang dagang. Apa aja dijualin, mulai dari aneka makanan sampai barang-barang dijualin.

Kedua orang tua Naruto sih mensupport Naruto, soalnya kan pekerjaan halal, yang penting gak nyusahin mereka , begitu pikirnya.

Yuk kita intip kesehariannya !!!!.

**Kang Dagang**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : apa aja yang penting bukan M**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Garing and Many more.**

**Genre : Humor.**

**Terinspirasi dari kang dagang WIB.**

Enjoy the fic _

Chapter 2 : Naruto jualan Nasi goreng.

Malam Jumat terasa yang sangat sepi di daerah kota Konoha, khususnya di sekitaran kosan yang Kiba tempati.

Beginilah kerjaan Kiba sehari-hari setiap malam nongkrong hanya ditemani angin duduk, awas entar sakit Kiba :D.

" Lagi ngapain lu Kiba ?." Tanya Neji yang baru selesai BAB. Menghampiri Kiba.

" Lagi diem aja, lu sendiri ?." Kiba malah nanya balik.

" Gua bosen nih."

" Gua juga, laper nih stock mie instan udah habis."

" Skripsian lancar gak lu ?." Tanya Neji.

" Ditolak mulu !, Lama-lama nyebelin tuh dosen tua Bangka." Kiba mengingat skripsi nya yang selalu ditolak.

" Kalo gua sih langsung di acc." Neji sombong yang ngebuat Kiba dongkol.

" Terus hubungan sama gua apaan dah ?."

" Ya ngasih tau doang, siapa tau lu suka." Ucap Neji yang ngebuat Kiba batuk-batuk, mungkin sakit nya kambuh.

15 detik kemudian datanglah Tenten dan Sakura yang baru pulang dari supermarket menghampiri Kiba dan Neji.

" Astaga, berdua-duaan awas loh entar di ganggu mahluk ketiga." Celetuk Tenten melihat Kiba dan Neji asik berduaan.

" Kalau di ganggu sama mahluk ketiga malah tambah sayang, benar gak Neji ?." Tanya Kiba, sementara Neji langsung menjauhi Kiba.

" Kalian ngapain malem malem nongkrong disini ?." Tanya Sakura ramah.

" Nungguin tukang makanan lewat." Jawab Kiba.

Teng...Teng...Teng

Tak lama kemudian tokoh utama kita datanglah tokoh utama kita yaitu Bang Naruto mendorong gerobak nya menghampiri mereka. Sambil memukul-mukul panci.

Panci aja dipukul apalagi Kepala Bapak Kau.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

" Bang berhenti dong !." Teriak Kiba, Bang Naruto pun berhenti.

" Makin maju aja nih Tukang dagang, kemaren dagang baso, sekarang Nasi goreng." Ucap Tenten, memuji Bang Naruto.

" Maksudnya apaan nih Nasi Rebus, aneh aneh aja nih kang dagang." Ucap Neji heran baru pertama kali ada yang jualan Nasi Rebus.

" Harus matching dong, ada Nasi goreng ada juga Nasi Rebus, ada mie goreng ada juga mie rebus." Penjelasan nista Kang Dagang yang ngebuat Neji sweatdrop di tempat.

" Yang enak apaan nih bang ?." tanya Kiba.

" Mie tek-tek enak tuh." Celetuk Neji yang kembali normal.

" Bang Mie tek-tek dong !." Ucap Kiba.

" Mie tek-tek udah gak jaman, sekarang jamannya anak muda mie tiktok." Ucap Bang Naruto.

" Hah, bedanya apaan tuh." Tanya Kiba keheranan.

" Mie tiktok gak pake ayam, pake nya aaa aisyah." Celetuk Bang Naruto polos.

Ke empat orang yang mendengar penjelasan Bang Naruto Cuma ketawa. Sungguh kang dagang kreatif.

" Bisa aja nih kang dagang." Ucap Kiba takjub dengan pemikiran Bang Naruto.

" Kalau mie yang cocok buat aku apa bang." Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

" Mie tiktok ?."

" Bukan, Mie and you." Gombalan Bang Naruto sukses membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

" Kalau buat saya apaan Bang?." Kali ini Tenten bertanya.

" Mienggir-minggir." Celetuk Bang Naruto, ngebuat Tenten pundung.

" Kalau buat saya apaan Bang ?." kali ini Kiba ikutan nanya.

" MIENGKEM NANYA MULU NIH !." Celetuk Bang Naruto kesel sama Kiba, dari episode pertama sampe sekarang.

"HAHAHAHA Sukurin !." Neji mentertawakan Kiba.

" Jadi beli kagak nih, dari tadi nanya mulu perasaan." Protes Bang Naruto.

" Nasi goreng ayam yang pedes deh !." Akhirnya Kiba mesen juga.

" Siapp."

Sekitar 10 menit akhirnya pesanan Kiba jadi, ngebut amat nih Bang Naruto.

Bang Naruto pun menyerahkan Nasi Goreng nya kepada Kiba.

"Enak banget bau nya." Kali ini Sakura takjub dengan Nasi Goreng Bang Naruto.

Kiba pun langsung mencoba Nasi Gorengnya, dan langsung kepedesan.

" ANJIR PEDES BANGET !!! "

" AIR MANA AIR !!! "

" Oy Bang kasih Kiba air dong, kasihan kepedesan." Ucap Neji yang kasihan lihat Kiba kepedesan.

" Air ada, nih air cucian." Bang Naruto memperlihatkan ember yang penuh dengan air bekas cucian piring.

" AIR MINUM BANG !, BUKAN AIR CUCIAN." Kiba yang udah kesel sama Bang Naruto makin tambah kesel.

" Ohh, bilang dong air minum." Bang Naruto pun memberikan Air minum buat Kiba.

Sementara Neji,Tenten dan Sakura udah ketawa-ketawa lihat penderitaan Kiba sungguh teman yang baik.

" Bang pesen Mie goreng dong !." Neji yang udah berhenti ketawa.

" Mie goreng ada, tapi bayarnya dobel." Ucap Bang Naruto yang ngebuat Neji bingung.

" Kenapa dobel ?."

" Kan bikin mie goreng, direbus dulu baru digoreng, kerja dua kali saya."

" Kalau mie rebus ?." Tanya Neji

" Lebih mahal, direbus, di goreng terus di rebus lagi." Celetuk Bang Naruto polos.

Kali ini giliran Kiba yang ketawa-ketawa, di susul sama Tenten dan Sakura.

" Bodo ah, bodo amat kayaknya hidup lu banyak waktu luang deh." Ucap Neji yang kesel sama Bang Naruto.

" Bang pesen Capcay dong !." Kali ini Tenten yang mesen.

" Pakai cumi ?."

" Pakai dong."

" Pakai udang ?."

" iya bang."

" pakai anti ampela ?."

" iya bang." Tenten mulai kesel.

" Pesen yang lain aja deh."

" Hah, kok gitu Bang ?." Tenten bingung.

" Soalnya gak ada semua."

" Ya terus kenapa ditawarin." Kali Tenten kesel, udah di tanya malah gak ada.

" ya kalau gak lengkap saya bikinin." Kali ini ucapan Bang Naruto ngebuat Kiba, Neji dan Sakura ketawa lagi.

" Yaudah deh, pesen Capcay yang gak ada semua." Ucap Tenten yang kesel pengen ngebanting Kang Dagang.

"Okee, tungguin yaa."

Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya pesanan Tenten sudah jadi.

" Bang tadi katanya gak ada, kok ini ada semua." Ucap Tenten yang heran Capcay nya tiba-tiba lengkap semua.

" Ohh, tadi mah bercanda doang." Bang Naruto nyengir.

" Bercanda mulu sih Bang."

" Hehe, maklum bawaan lahir."

" Bang mie yang murah apa bang, yang gak dua kali bayar." Kali ini Neji kembali bertanya.

" Oh, ada Miecin."

Kali ini Neji menggeplak Bang Naruto pake penggorengan yang dia pegang.

" ADUH !, Main geplak-geplak aja nih."

" Dari tadi jawaban Abang gak ada yang bener."

" Jadi mesen kagak nih."

" Gak jadi, mending sama si Tenten." Ucap Neji yang kesel.

Hari pun semakin malam, udara pun semakin dingin kaya sifat dia terhadap Author (yaelah malah curhat). Para pelanggan pun udah pada balik ke kosan nya masing-masing dan menyisakan Bang Naruto sendirian yang lagi beres-beres sebelum pulang ke rumah.

" Bang belum pulang ?." Tanya Sakura yang masih mendampingi Bang Naruto.

"Ehh, Neng Sakura lagi beres-beres aja, bentar lagi juga mau pulang." Jawab Bang Naruto sambil nyuciin piring.

" Tumben sendirian, supir nya kemana Neng ?." Tanya Bang Naruto membuka percakapan.

" Hah, yang mana ya ?." Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

" Itu yang selalu sama Neng Sakura, rambutnya kaya pantat ayam, tatapannya bikin orang kesel." Bang Naruto mendefinisikan ciri-ciri supirnya Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke lagian dia bukan supir, cuman temen doang." Sebenarnya Sakura pengen ketawa-ketawa mendengar penjelasan Bang Naruto tapi ditahan.

" Emang tatapan nya bikin kesel gitu ?."

" Tatapan nya kaya gitu, bikin kesel orang, saya aja sampe kesel liatnya." Bang Naruto ceplas-ceplos mumpung gak ada orangnya.

" Sebenarnya dia itu orangnya baik." Sakura membela Sasuke.

" Neng pacarnya ya ?."

" Bukan Bang, kan udah saya bilang cuman temen."

"Wah berarti ada kesempatan dong deketin Neng Sakura." Celetuk Bang Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Abang ini bercanda aja." Tiba-tiba Sakura salah tingkah, mungkin efek dari udara yang semakin dingin.

" Anggap bercandaan boleh, anggap serius juga boleh."

" Emang Abang masih jomblo, atau udah menikah." Tanya Sakura.

" Saya sibuk dagang, belum kepikiran untuk berumah tangga, saya juga masih muda."

" Aku kira Abang udah tua." Celetuk Sakura, yang ngebuat Bang Naruto pundung dikira udah tua.

" Eh Bang, tadi bercanda doang kok, malah jadi pundung."

" Udah ya, saya mau pulang dulu, kalau di lanjut bisa sampe pagi nih." Bang Naruto pun segera mendorong gerobak nya. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

" Hati-hati di jalan Bang !." Teriak Sakura.

" Siap Neng !."

Di tengah perjalanan Bang Naruto bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang lagi diem di tengah jalan, karena penasaran Bang Naruto pun berhenti dan mendekati wanita tersebut.

" Neng !, Jangan main di jalan entar ketabrak." Teriak Bang Naruto dari sisi jalan.

Tetapi wanita tersebut tidak menjawab teriakan Bang Naruto.

" Budeg amat nih cewe." Celetuk Bang Naruto sambil mendorong kembali gerobak dagangannya.

Tiba-tiba Bang Naruto pun kembali berhenti kembali, memikirkan kembali kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

" Eh ngapain juga ada cewe keliaran malem malem, Apa jangan-jangan.."

Bang Naruto pun langsung kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mendorong gerobaknya.

**Tbc**..

Saya berterima kasih kepada :

ALLAH SWT

WIB ( Waktu Indonesia Bercanda)

Ridwan Remin inspirasi saya

Marlboro black filter

Dan semua yang telah membaca fic saya

Akhir kata have a nice day !


End file.
